


Fantasy Meet-Cute

by legalgood



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, based on an idea i came up with in a hurloane discord, fantasy meet-cute, this is a good discord and here is the good fic that resulted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalgood/pseuds/legalgood
Summary: “Soooo, what do you do?” Carey asked.“I work for an... organization,” Killian admitted, choosing her words carefully.“I work for money,” Carey replied.





	Fantasy Meet-Cute

            Killian reached behind her to pull off whatever, or _who_ ever, had suddenly dropped down from the ceiling onto her back, but found it irritatingly difficult to do so when said whoever was stabbing methodically at her hands. With a grunt, she finally managed to get a grip on their forearms, and hurled them over her head and off of her back.

 

            The dragonborn smiled toothily at Killian from the floor. “Ain’t that a way to meet a cute orc gal,” she quipped. Killian raised an eyebrow. The dragonborn scrambled to her feet and held up her hands in a placating gesture. Killian’s hand tightened on he crossbow. “Hey, calm down, I ain’t here to get in your way. I jus’ gotta get this ooooone tiny thing off’a ol’ Octavius Wyddershire, won’t be a moment!” She explained cheerily. She started backing away, further into the cave. Killian fired a crossbow bolt that flew right past the dragonborn’s ear. She turned and started running for real, and Killian followed, grumbling about how this was much easier when Boyland wasn’t on vacation and Hagarth was alive.

 

            She caught up with the dragonborn as she was inspecting the slumbering body of Wyddershire. The dragonborn looked up and grinned again at Killian, spinning a small blowdart gun on her fingers. “Pays to have tranquilizers in this line of work, I tell ya! Jus’ let me find this thingy I’m lookin for and the dude’s all yours!”

 

            “Step away from the body,” Killian said menacingly, raising her crossbow and aiming at the dragonborn’s face. She stepped back, and put her hands up again.

 

            “I got to the guy first, lady. I’ve been hired to collect that loot, and I somehow don’t think you’re here for that. So let me get that shiny doohickey, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

            “That shiny doohickey might be one of the g̡̢͏͏ŗ́a̧̡͠͏͏n̴̡͘͜d̨̀̕͏ ̷̴̵̡͘r̴̨̧̀͡e҉̶l̛͢͝i̵̸̶͜҉c̵̛̛͞s̵̀̕̕҉ , and I can’t have that getting into the wrong hands,” Killian explained. The dragonborn gave her a bug-eyed stare.

 

            “What the fuck just happened with your voice, dude.”

 

            “Don’t worry about it, just leave.”

 

            “Carey,” the dragonborn supplied. “My name,” she added when Killian looked confusedly at her.

 

            “Nice to meet you and all, but you really should—” She was cut off as her stone of farspeech rang. “Uh, hey Director. Uh, uh huh… So, he doesn’t have the r̷̨̛͟é̴͠l̵̢i̸̢͜͢c̸͟͢ ? But I’m still clear to take care of ‘im though, right? Uh, sure, thanks Director. Yeah I found Wyddershire. He’s uhh, three feet in front of me, asleep. Yeah, some rogue must’ve got here before me. No, they didn’t take what might’ve been the r̷̨̛͟é̴͠l̵̢i̸̢͜͢c̸͟͢. Okay, thank you Director.”

 

            “It did it again!” Carey exclaimed.

 

            “What did what?” Killian asked, annoyed.

 

            “Your voice did the static thing!”

 

            “I said don’t worry about it.” Carey pouted, and Killian continued, “Oh, by the way, my boss said you’re fine to loot the body. The thing we thought was on ‘im apparently isn’t.” Carey brightened immediately, and began searching Wyddershire.

 

            “Soooo, what do you do?” Carey asked as she searched. Killian leaned against a wall, her crossbow at the ready but aimed at the ground.

 

            “I work for an... organization,” Killian admitted, choosing her words carefully.

 

            “I work for money,” Carey replied. She triumphantly held up an ostentatious ruby pendant, flashing Killian another grin. “I’ll be goin now,” she promised. She tapped Killian on the arm with one claw as she passed by her to exit the room. “I’m hard to pin down, but I hang around Riverskill a bunch. Ask for Carey Fangbattle. Y’know, if it ever happens you’re down that way.” She winked, and strolled out.

 

            Killian finished her job, and called a transport back to the BoB. On the way up to the moon, she took a minute to glance over her map and circle Riverskill. Y’know, for if it ever happened she was down that way.

 

 

\---- Several months and several not-quite-dates later ----

 

 

            “Come again?” the Director asked, a bewildered look on her face. Killian stood before the dais, looking embarrassed.

 

            “Uh, my uh… friend, Carey, needs me to uh… bail her out of jail? She’s in Sagevale, could I uh, get a transport over there?”

 

            “Killian, this would have been so much easier had you just asked Avi. Of course you can go, I appreciate your coming to let me know you’ll be off base for today. Good luck.” The Director sighed, leaning her forehead into her hand.

 

            “Thanks, Director,” Killian said, waving and walking out of the main dome.

 

            “I’d better set up the test again, and tell Johann someone’s going to be inoculated this evening,” the Director muttered to herself after Killian left.

 

\---- an hour later, outside the Sagevale City Jail ----

 

            “You’re lucky I didn’t spend all of my last commission at Fantasy Costco, you know,” she berated Carey as the pair embraced.

 

            “I knew I could count on you, Kills,” Carey replied, grinning. Killian smiled back at her, before remembering an important bit of information and frowning.

 

            “Carey?”

 

            “Yesssss?”

 

            “You’re a rogue, aren’t you?”

 

            “Yup!”

 

            “So, couldn’t you have just… broken out of jail? Not that I’m encouraging it, but I’m assuming that’s what you did before you met me.”

 

            “I didn’t get caught before then,” Carey lied.

 

            “Carey, did you really need me to bail you out?”

 

            “Yes, definitely, absolutely,” she replied promptly. Killian started to smile again.

 

            “Hey,” she said, placing a hand on Carey’s arm. “Want a steady job on the moon?”

 

            “That depends,” Carey said, lacing her fingers with Killian’s. “Do I get to work with you?”

 

            “Yeah.” Killian grinned. “You in?”

 

            “Hell yeah. Moon girlfriends!”

 

 

 

            When Killian returned to base holding hands with a dragonborn rogue, the Director just sighed again, nodded, and smiled softly to herself.


End file.
